Shawn took a shot in the dark and actually got shot
by Psychicchic21
Summary: This is the story of what happens in the aftermath of Shawn takes a shot in the dark. It will include, Shawn and how he is dealing with both the traumatic experience of being shot and kidnapped, and having to tell Jules he loved her. Perhaps more danger for Shawn, and an appearance by Abigail? Stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shawn Took a Shot in the Dark, and actually got shot! (The aftermath of episode S4E9)

Warning contains spoilers from Shawn takes a Shot in the dark

I do not own rights to the show or the characters; I'm just a huge fan

Btw. NoirCat, I didn't steal your idea, I think we both had the same one, I wanted to see what would happen at the hospital and they do have to take his statement, my story will probably go in another direction then The Statement but I would like to do something a bit similar, in the angst/Shawn whump thing but I haven't got any ideas as of yet. Feedback would be much appreciated as this is my first fanfic.

The scene opens as the car chase is coming to an end. Shawn has been shot, and is hanging on the hood of Lassiter's Crown Vic,

"Hang on Shawn"

Henry yelled to his son as he clung for dear life on the hood of the speeding vehicle. "Great idea dad I was thinking of not doing that"

The killer was in pursuit and shooting round after round from his gun, each shot coming dangerously close to Shawn. Lassiter slammed his foot on the accelerator as he tried to drive and fire at the shooter at the same time. Henry grabbed for the gun,

Lassiter screamed "Spencer what are you doing!"

Shawn yelled back "Which Spencer are you talking to?"

Lassie retorted "it doesn't matter you're the same person!"

"Am NOT!" Shawn yelled as he gripped the hood ever tighter with his good arm and reached for the gun with his injured one. Henry was trying to shoot out the kidnapper's tires but he didn't have a clear shot.

Shawn from the hood yelled "Dad I have a clear shot, give me the gun, do it!" Henry handed over the gun to Shawn and he shot out his radiator, the bad guy's car comes to a complete stop as Lassie fish tailed the Vic, grabbed Shawn off the hood and hurled him towards safety. Lassiter apprehended the suspect and gave Shawn a look of relief.

"Nice shooting Detective." Shawn was bleeding pretty profusely from his gunshot wound and wearily looked up from the car and said "Did you just call me Detective?"

Lassiter quickly responded "No" but with a look of both regret and respect. Lassiter has always acted like he hated Shawn but when it came down to it, he did care about him, and above all he respected him and his keen sense of perception, he knew the psychic thing was just an act but he understood that he was a very gifted detective. He just would have had to kill Shawn if he ever found that out. Henry helped Shawn over to the car and Shawn after losing quite a bit of blood was conscious enough to make one last witty remark before he lost his grip on the hood of the car and fell to the ground, unconscious.

When Shawn regained consciousness, he was in the hospital, his shoulder was killing him and his dad, Gus, and Jules were waiting for him to wake up. As he woke up, his head was full of the disturbing memories from his brush with death the day before. Juliet sat by his bedside,

"Shawn! You're awake, I'm so glad you're okay, how are you feeling?" "Better," Shawn lied, Henry looked over at his son with a look of relief and a smirk

"You had us worried kid" "What were you thinking? Going to an abandoned storage yard in the middle of the night, knowing full well that it was dangerous! What did I tell you about being more careful? And of course you went by yourself, didn't tell anyone where you were going. He paused, looked at the bullet hole in his son's shoulder and took a breath. That was not smart Shawn" "It's a good thing you had that your iphone or we would have probably never found you"

Shawn joked "Note to self, send Apple a fruit basket" "speaking of, where is my phone?"

Henry said "We found it at the old gas station where they had you, how did you convince them to let you call anyone?

Shawn: "It's a long story"

Lassiter walked into the room saying "Well Spencer I look forward to hearing it, because I have to take your statement on the whole thing." End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shawn sat up in the hospital bed as Juliet and Gus left the room for Lassiter to take Shawn's statement, but Henry wasn't going anywhere. After the day he had just had, you would think that Shawn would be allowed to give his statement later, I mean come on he did almost die today! But Lassiter wouldn't budge.

"Sorry Spencer but the Chief wants your statement now, we are trying to close the case and we can't do it without your statement, we have to put those two behind bars for good!

Shawn: "Those two?" "What do you mean Lassie? I saw Garth Longmore die!"

Lassiter corrected him "No, Spencer, you saw him get shot 3 times, but he is in the hospital recuperating, believe it or not he's going to be okay, the bastard!" "Which is good for us because now we get to prosecute them for what they did to you! I mean...For the crimes they committed."

"Aw Lassie I didn't know you cared."

"Shut up Shawn." Are you ready to give your statement now?

"Yes"

"Now try to be as detailed as you can" if only he knew the details he was about to reveal, details that will be permanently burned in Shawn's brain forever. Good thing for Lassie Shawn had a photographic memory.

"Let's begin, "What's the first thing you remember about what happened, start from the beginning"

Shawn: "I had been at my apartment working on The Great Ice Cream Crime Caper of the Century, when I figured it out, the ice cream truck was just a rehearsal! I got on my bike and rode down to the truck storage yard to see if I could find any clues about the ice cream trucks and the connection with armored car theft. I did, unfortunately the evidence was being watched by the man who called himself Garth Longmore. I noticed someone welding the underside of the armored car and tried to take a closer look, When I did I turned around and he had a gun and a flashlight pointed at me. It was him, I tried to explain that I was there because the Yelp application on my Iphone made a serious error in the location of a Starbucks but he wasn't buying it, so I decided to try to talk him down from shooting me, it looked like it was going well until..."

Lassie: "How was it going well? Spencer, you rode down there in the middle of the night, no back up, no weapon, and knew it could have been dangerous, and you are trying to talk down a man with a gun by making smartass jokes, well how did that work for you?"

Shawn: "He shot me remember?" Lassiter cringed

"go on"

Shawn: "as I was saying it looked like it was going well until I told him

"I know what's going on here, and it's an ingenious plan really of course if it was me I'd just be happy stealing the ice cream, ya know?" I guess he didn't want to hear anymore and he shot me" "I remember it like it happened in slow motion you know, the sound of the gun, the bullet moving towards my shoulder, and the words "Oh Shit" coming to mind. The bullet ripped through my shoulder and I felt enormous pain as I could feel it literally going in and coming out the other side, I have never felt pain like this before in my life. After he shot me I sort of felt my legs go weak and I fell to the ground, hard, I managed to stumble to my feet and try to run, I made it a good 2 or 3 feet before he dragged me to the trunk of his car, duct taped my hands behind my back and knocked me out and threw me in the trunk of his car, speeding away. I remember waking up and trying to find something, anything to try to get free, I settled on a sharp piece of plastic, I don't even know what it was, but I managed to get my phone out of my pocket behind my back, with my hands still duct taped, I tried to find Gus in my contacts list but accidently dialed an ex from 3 years ago, Awkward! She wouldn't even call the police for me! Some women!

Anyway I managed to get my hands free and started to dial Gus, of course there would be no signal when I need it most! But I did have enough signal to send a text, so I sent Gus a text message after I kicked out the taillight of the guys car, I managed to create a hole to see through and saw 3 things that would help you guys find me, a yellow reflector, a peace sign painted on a sign and an orange cone. I didn't know how long I would have signal to text so I had to abbreviate the symbols so that hopefully you guys would figure them out.

Lassiter: "Why didn't you just hang up the phone when Gina picked up and try to call Guster instead of talking to her and wasting time?

Shawn: "Lassie, I had to at least be polite, and besides, it worked didn't it! " "So anyway, I texted Gus and set the phone down, I managed to find a tire iron and was working on prying the trunk open. Just a little at first, just enough to get my bearings and then I threw it open! He swerved violently and he was driving really fast so there was no way I was going to be able to jump out, unless he stopped, which he did, he slammed on brakes to try and probably shut the trunk and tie me up better but I managed to jump out right when he stopped and ran into the woods to escape."

"And he followed you into the woods?"

"Yes, he ran after me with a gun and I zigzagged and threw him off his course, I hid behind a tree and passed out for a while, I'm not sure how long I was there, maybe a few hours, Anyway I woke up because I heard cars driving by, close by, so I decided to try to get to the road but along the way out of the woods I left a few little markers for you guys to follow, just in case. I walked till I got to the road and across the road there was this gas station, I went up to the place and was banging on the door for help, someone finally answered and I thought I was saved. I was wrong. I asked them to call..." Shawn stopped and took a breath,

Lassie: Who did you ask them to call Spencer?

Shawn: "I asked them to call the SBPD and ask for...well you Carlton, I knew if anyone could find me it would be you and Jules."


	3. Chapter 3

Carlton was taken back; he had no idea that Shawn viewed him with such respect. He always viewed the kid as a pain in the ass, and he knew he wasn't psychic but he was a damn good detective, probably better than Lassiter, but he never knew Shawn had such faith and respect towards him.

Shawn: "Well yeah Lassie, I get kidnapped I expect you'd want to save me, If for no other reason than you want to yell at me." "Admit it you missed my witty banter and my fantastic hair"

Lassiter: "Shawn, you are a pain in the ass, but I'm glad we found you, happy?"

Shawn smiled, "Yeah actually, all things considered, I would be even happier if we could just get this whole thing over with. Shall I go on or is your hand about to fall off from writing?"

Lassiter: "my hand is fine Shawn. Go on, you asked the guy at the gas station to call me and what happened next?"

Shawn: "Well I was telling him to call you and telling him to hurry because the guy after me had a gun and he was really motivated, I told him to call you one last time and I turned around to see if he was still coming after me, and the son of a bitch cold cocked me!

I was knocked out for a while I guess, maybe an hour. When I came to they were arguing, the other guy was fussing about how incompetent his partner was and his partner tried to explain he had no choice other than to shoot me because I surprised him and I was going to blow their whole plan. The other bad guy said "than you couldn't just get him here! How the hell do you escape from the trunk of a car?

Lassie interrupted "How did you escape from the trunk Shawn?"

"I was getting to that Lassie, I told the guy "in his defense I think I'm the only kid whose father taught him how to kick out a taillight from the back of a trunk. He told me to shut up as I started to come to. They were arguing and the other bad guy said

"We don't need this distraction I say we just shoot him in the head, dump the body and get it over with."

"I tried to talk them down saying that that was a bit rash and that they were both under a great deal of stress and now was not the time to make important life decisions, I told them what worked for me was to draw a hot bath, it didn't matter who went first."

Lassiter: "Damn it Shawn! These guys were talking about killing you and you still didn't stop with the smart ass remarks for one second! You are lucky they didn't kill you! Did you ever stop to think maybe you shouldn't antagonize the people who were seriously considering killing you?

Shawn:"Look Lassie, I have to do my thing, my mouth doesn't stop just because I'm in a tight spot, besides I was trying to lighten the mood a little. It made me feel better, but they didn't appreciate the comment very much."

"I'll bet" Lassiter said

"Anyway...the other guy came towards me with a gun, he put it to my head and said "Are you listening to me?" "I told him I was having a hard time focusing on anything but the gun but it could have been my ADD acting up" "He told me to image a bullet coming out of the gun, penetrating my skin and lodging in my brain, and he said "do you know how easy it would be for me?" After seeing how serious he looked, I tried to shut up, but the words just kept coming out. "Physically yes, but emotionally I imagine it would give you some pause? He cocked the gun, apparently it didn't give him any pause at all, he told me how lucky I was that his partner had screwed up and that he was going to have me as a hostage should anything go wrong but he threatened me not to do anything stupid, saying "But one stupid move and I have more than enough plastic bags for your body parts, got it?" I got it and from the way he looked at me when he had the gun to my head, I understood this guy was not the one to mess around with."

Lassiter: "Shawn, that's enough for today. I'll come back tomorrow to finish getting your statement. Get some sleep, Spencer." Lassiter left and Shawn closed his eyes, he drifted off to sleep as the memories came rushing in. He was back in the garage, duct taped to the chair, trying to get free, his attacker was coming towards him with a gun the attacker put the gun to his shoulder and pulled the trigger. He woke up in pain, his shoulder throbbing from the gun shot. He was hoping the whole thing had just been a nightmare but he was wrong. He woke up in a cold sweat, screaming and reaching for help. He realized where he was and tried to calm down, it was just a nightmare, he wasn't still in that garage with his kidnapper he was safe. Just couldn't figure out why he didn't feel that way.  
End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn had a more nervous demeanor since Lassiter began taking his statement, as he recounted being shot, bound, thrown in the trunk of a car, running from his attacker in the woods, and being captured again at the gas station, he relived every experience as he spoke, showing a different, more vulnerable side to him. Lassiter barely recognized Shawn without his usually playful banter, something had changed in him, he was not the ball of energy that was always annoying him anymore, he was nervous, every loud noise made him flinch, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, and he was having nightmares from his harrowing ordeal, Lassiter knew he was partly to blame for that because he was making Shawn relive every single moment of the nightmare. Lassiter listened intently as Shawn spoke writing down everything he said, he had a new found feeling towards Shawn as Shawn clenched his fist and closed his eyes and spoke about being threatened with a gun in his face, or being shot and dragged away in the trunk of the car. Lassiter began to feel pity and even a bit of guilt for Spencer. He was the one who gave Shawn the Ice Cream truck case to begin with, looking it over as just some random accident. He was at the Gas Station where Shawn was being held, and was just 10 feet away as Shawn struggled to choke out a cry for help, a cry that he didn't hear. He found himself feeling guilty that he wasn't more perceptive at the station. There was a bloody handprint on the door for god sake's and he didn't even notice! He began to question his abilities as a Head Detective, but more than that, as he listened to Shawn's story, he began to feel a seething white hot anger towards the men who did this to Shawn.

Lassiter didn't like to admit it but Shawn was in a way...like family, he didn't have many friends but he could always count on Spencer to get the job done, even if it did involve some ridiculous theatrics, Shawn was someone he could depend on, who was there for him when no one else believed he didn't kill Chavez, Spencer stuck his neck out for him and nearly got himself killed in the process, though he did save both of their lives Lassiter thought the least he could do was to return the favor by nailing the sons of bitches that hurt and attempted to kill his...reluctantly he admitted Shawn was for all intents and purposes his..Friend.

Lassiter: "are you ready to finish giving your statement Shawn?"

Shawn: "Yeah I guess"

Shawn: "now where was I?"

Lassiter: "You said he from the looked at you when he had the gun to your head, you understood this guy was not the one to mess around with."

Shawn: "Yeah, I tried to think of how I could escape but there was some pretty strong duct tape binding my hands behind my back and my legs to the chair" " I'll really have to thank who ever invented duct tape for making such a durable substitution for ropes" "Anyway, I started talking to the man I knew as Garth Longmore, he was fixing the taillight I kicked out on his car with a roll of duct tape. I thanked him for duct taping my bullet hole with a shammy and asked if he could just mail me to my dad's house that would be awesome. I asked "So what do I call you, Mr. Blonde? Mr. Pink? You know" he told me to shut up but that is easier said than done. "I had a vision of him from years ago. He used to be in some unit called LRRP and was a sniper.

He told me he could take a target from 1200 feet, maybe even 1500, I told him that was impressive but that did beg the question why didn't he kill me from 3 feet? I told him I suspected it was because he wasn't a killer, at least not anymore. He told me to stop talking and my mind was running wild, I saw you and Dad coming towards the gas station and I thought I was saved, unfortunately, they had other ideas.

"Why didn't you yell for help Shawn?" Lassiter asked

"I tried Lassie believe me I tried but that abominable snowman clamped his hands over my throat so tight I couldn't breathe let alone scream. Shawn lifted his head and Lassiter could see the bruises formed on Shawn's neck, the distinct outline of a hand was visible in the bruises." I mouthed the word but nothing came out, no sound, I couldn't breathe and I was beginning to pass out, I made one last attempt to say "Carlton" but it didn't work and I was out cold. "The next thing I remember was being able to free myself from the duct tape on my hands, I could hear them arguing saying

"the kid should have been dead an hour ago"

, my phone was on a nearby table and was vibrating, I strategically knocked the chair over as the phone fell to the ground and landed on a dolly and kicked my feet to move the thing as fast as I could. I got to the phone and it was Gina! I tried to tell her it was really important for her to call the police, she hung up and she calls me self centered!

The guy Garth, he was standing over me with the gun grabbing my phone out of my hands, I thought for sure he was going to shoot me! He thought I was calling the police but I told him I just wanted to call my girlfriend to say goodbye, I knew he would sympathize because he had a girlfriend too, I saw her in a vision she had a red hair. That's when I called Jules, he said if I said anything he didn't like he would shoot me, so I had to try my best to give Jules clues as to where I was without giving away that I was giving clues. I think she thought this was really my goodbye call so I was trying to give her clues to give to you guys but I couldn't really say "tell Lassie and Dad to go back to the gas station, so I had to end the call with I love you and said "goodbye Abigail", hoping she would understand It wasn't really my goodbye call, and to give the message to you guys. " "Garth told me to hang up, when his partner burst in the room yelling.

"That's it it's done, how stupid can you be letting him use the phone like that, the cops are probably on their way right now. I'm putting an end to this",

I thought I would be dead right there, I braced myself for the pain but instead he shot Garth, hit me in the head and said

"one more stupid move and I WILL kill you, don't even think for one second I'll hesitate to put a bullet in your head. Remember what I told you?

He told me to be still as he bound my hands with rope this time, a nice change of pace, and he threw me in the back of his truck as he tied the other end of the ropes to the truck. He drove away, peeling out of there like a bat outta hell. "'Shawn had a hint of smirk on his face, a glimpse of the old Shawn. He was starting to get back to his joking and playful banter. Lassiter continued writing. As Shawn spoke, Lassiter could feel the rage building in him.

"My God Spencer!"

He had no idea what hell this kid had gone through. He knew about him being shot but all the stuff in between made Lassiter cringe, it's hard to imagine Spencer being hurt, tortured, threatened, and nearly killed, what's more it's hard to imagine Shawn not having some sort of witty remark, there were a few attempts made but during his statement Shawn just stated the facts in excruciating detail.

Shawn: "So anyway I was in the back of the truck tied up when I started to have hope again, I saw you guys coming to my rescue all Fast and Furious style. I managed to get out of my ropes and tried to talk Gus into letting me jump on the hood of his car, he said no because it was a company car. You know that is his excuse for everything? "

Gus let's just eat on the way?

Shawn doing his impersonation of Gus "No way Shawn, this is a company car."

"Gus I'm going to jump on your hood to get away from this maniac with a gun who wants to kill me."

"You must be outta your damn mind Shawn! This is a company car, jump on Lassiter's"

,"you know he was probably right, I wouldn't have fit on the hood of that little blueberry, I would have probably jumped on, fallen off, and been run over, so looking back I guess it's a good thing he didn't let me but it's the principle of the thing, ya know?"

"Shawn get back to your statement" Lassiter said trying to get Shawn back on track

"Sorry, right I was trying to talk Gus into letting me jump on his hood but he refused so I decided to jump on yours. The hood was bigger anyway, So I said "get a little closer" and you told me not to jump on your car because it was a brand new vehicle.

So I said "Look man, I have been shot I am jumping on somebody's car!" I tried to lift myself onto the side of the truck with my bad arm but failed the first attempt. I tried again and launched myself on your hood. I thought my Dad was going to have a heart attack! Did you see the look on his face? It was like he actually cared about me for a minute there, I know he was worried and I gotta be honest, I'm glad he was there. Just don't ever tell him I told you that."

"So I was hanging on to the hood with the bad guy shooting at me, each bullet getting a little too close for comfort, so you sped up and Dad grabbed the gun away from you to try to shoot out his tires, I told him to hand it to me because I had a clear shot at his radiator, he handed me the gun and I fired 3 shots into his radiator. You stopped your car, grabbed me off the hood and threw me towards safety, apprehended the suspect and Dad came over to help me back to the car, I suggested "shouldn't we wait for Diesel and Rodriguez before you slap the cuffs on him? And after that I remember hitting the ground and then waking up here. Is that all Lassie, because I'm in some serious pain over here, the drugs they have me on aren't nearly as good as they say"

"Yeah Shawn, that'll do" Lassiter picked up his pen, put it in his pocket, grabbed his notepad, and cracked his knuckles, and got up to leave. As he did he turned off the light and said

"Feel better, Detective." End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

tried to work in a Shules moment, more story on the way, a suprise visit from abigail, and Is Shawn really in danger or is it just another nightmare? stay tuned

Chapter 5

Shawn had been out of the hospital for a few days, he was trying to get back to normal, but something still wasn't right. He still felt a little on edge, Gus wasn't the only one who noticed either, Henry noticed that Shawn was having nightmares because he insisted, neigh, demanded that Shawn stay at his house for a little while, just to make sure he wouldn't get into any more trouble. Shawn tossed and turned all night, moaning in his sleep.

"No, no, don't do it!" he screamed

He woke up in a cold sweat and tried to go back to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes at night, he was transported back to his own personal hell. He would wake up back in the garage or in the trunk of the car and he could feel his shoulder where the bullet had penetrated it, and the pain was as bad as it was in the night he got shot. Shawn tried to act like everything was fine when he was around Gus or Jules, but since the phone call, things had been different with Jules, she was very distant from Shawn, she had visited him at the hospital the day of his rescue but after that she seemed to change. Shawn went to see Juliet at work, pulled her aside and whispered

"Hey Jules, so I was just wondering..." he paused

"What is it Shawn?"

She stared at him with her big blue eyes, he could see the hurt in them, and what's worse? Shawn knew he had caused it. Though she tried to hide it, he knew how she really felt and he had just broken her heart.

 _"Why did I have to say goodbye Abigail?"_

He thought, " _so_ _Jules would figure out the clues and tell Dad and Lassie to go back, but Jules is smart, she would have figured that out without the knife I stabbed through her heart by talking about Abigail,_

it was cruel having to tell Jules he loved her because he really did,

 _"Maybe I should tell her the truth"_ Shawn thought

 _"But I'm with Abigail, I can't just leave her, I lost her once and I don't think you get more than one second chance with the girl of your dreams but the last 4 years that girl was Jules, I can't just get with Jules, maybe someday but...right now it's not fair to Jules, Abigail or me"_ he thought

"Are we okay? I mean I know the other day with the phone call thing scared you but I had to..."

"Shawn, I understand, you were just...doing what you had to do, that maniac had a gun to your head I, I would have done the same thing."

"But Jules...I know you were about to say it back to me"

"Shawn, can we just forget it ever happened and go back to being friends?" her voice was a bit shaky as if she was holding back tears.

"Sure Jules, we can totally do that" his heart sank, _friends?_ If only she knew how much she meant to him.

"Hey Jules, you know you'll always be Michelle Rodriguez to me" he smirked

As he left she had a smile on her face but after he was clear of the door, she looked toward it and whispered "Shawn, I think that I love you too." End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Shawn's nightmares return, so he decides he needs to tell someone about it. There's also a pretty sweet Gus/Shawn/Abigail scene. Chapter 7 is in the works, should be up by tomorrow

Chapter 6

Shawn was tossing and turning for yet another night of horrors in his sleep. He opened his eyes and he was back in the garage again. He could smell the gasoline from the car and he could feel his heart beating faster as he saw his attackers. " _I'm not here again, this isn't happening!"_ He saw Garth trying to talk his partner out of shooting Shawn,

"He was just calling his girlfriend man!"

His partner grabbed the gun and said

"That's it I'm putting an end to this!"

He pointed the gun at Shawn, cocked it, and turned to shoot his partner instead. Shawn, splattered with Garth's blood, pleaded with his attacker as his mind raced with thoughts of his Dad, Gus, and Jules. He just kept thinking _"They're going to find me, I've got to keep it together, and no matter what I do, I need to try to not piss this guy off again!" "But how?"_ As his attacker tied Shawn up, he told him not to even bother with entertaining ideas of rescue, as far as he knew the cops had no idea where they were, or where they were going. Everything was going according to plan.

His attacker threatened Shawn with death if he even thought about escape, he said

"If you even so much as think about trying some cockamamie escape attempt, I WILL shoot you, and unlike my partner, I shoot to KILL! Ya got it?"

"I got it" Shawn whispered

In a flash he was back in the shipping yard, confronting Garth Longmore, and trying to talk his way out of getting shot. He relived the experience as he heard the gun go off, he could literally feel the world slow down around him as the bullet's trajectory went straight into and out of his shoulder. He felt a pain as if he was dying.

"Oh god! Am I dying? It sure feels like it! It hurts..ahh it hurts like Hell!"

as he screamed out in pain, he awoke drenched in sweat again, to find he was in his Dad's house, in his old bedroom, in his bed. His shoulder throbbing from where the bullet had pierced it, it was almost like he was being shot again when he woke up from these nightmares, the pain was fresh. He was safe but he had to talk to someone about these sleepless nights. He decided to call Gus the next day.

Shawn took out his iphone, as he did he looked at it with a sort of admiration. "What we have been through together old friend, without you, they never would have found me! You know you saved my life as much as Gus, Dad, or Lassie did? Just don't ever tell Gus I said that" Shawn stroked the phone and paused for a second.

"Thanks" he picked up the phone and dialed Gus

"Gus, Buddy! Hey what's up man?"

"Just at work Shawn, why?" Gus asked

"Listen pal, I...I have a serious problem, I need you to come meet me at my Dad's ASAP" Shawn sounded serious

Gus was worried. He knew his friend hadn't quite recovered from his experience yet. There were glimmers of the old Shawn but something still wasn't right, he wasn't as playful as he used to be.

"Alright I'll be there in a few. What's wrong Shawn?"

Shawn chuckled "Don't worry dude, it's not like I'm shot and in the trunk of a car or anything"

Gus didn't laugh.

"That's not funny Shawn!"

"Don't worry buddy, I'll tell you when you get here" Shawn hung up.

Gus drove up, walked towards the door and opened it.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" he sounded worried

Shawn was sitting on the couch with the remote in his good hand

"Dude, I have a serious problem, I can't figure out which John Hughes movie to watch! Breakfast club or Ferris Bueller? I'm thinking Breakfast club..."

"You know that's right" fistbump

"So Shawn, why did you really call me down here?"

Shawn took a breath and said "Dude, I do have a serious problem, I...I am having nightmares. I'm having nightmares every night about what happened. I see the shooting, I see Garth getting shot, I feel the gunshot as if it just happened and I wake up screaming with my shoulder throbbing. What's wrong with me dude?"

Gus had no idea things were so bad for his friend he tried to think of what to say

"Nothing..Shawn nothing is wrong with you, it's completely normal for you to have this kind of reaction to what happened. When people go through something like...like what you went through, you can't expect it not to affect you. Shawn you could have died! That's not something you can just sleep off as nothing"

As their conversation continued, unbeknownst to Shawn, Abigail had decided to drop by and see how he was doing, she started walking towards the living room when she heard Shawn talking to Gus about what happened. She decided not to go in the room yet, as she had not fully understood what had happened. As she stood behind the door, she listened intently.

Shawn started to say something

"Gus, I know! I thought for sure I was going to die on several occasions, the gunshot made me feel like I was dying, bleeding in that guy's trunk was not too comfortable, and I could have been killed on 2 or 3 occasions, including the stunt I pulled on Lassie's car. I honestly thought I was done for when he decided to shoot Garth instead of me...and you know what my last thought was before he tied me up?"

"What?" Gus asked

"I thought, I am going to die and I never got to tell her I loved her"

Abigail took a breath and thought _"Aw Shawn thought he would never be able to tell me he loved me? That is so sweet"._

"Never got to tell who you loved her? Abigail?"

She listened for his answer

"No dude, I have something to tell you."

Shawn told Gus about that night at the movie theatre when he had been on his date with Abigail, about how Jules showed up and asked him out and he had said "I can't go with Jules, I'm already on a date" and how she looked crushed when he said "With Abigail" _If only she knew how I felt about her._ To his surprise, Gus didn't look shocked

Behind the door Abigail tried to hold back her tears. _That's why he looked like someone had knocked the wind out of him that night._ She tried to figure out what she should do. "Should I go in there and tell him I heard everything, or should I forget I ever did? No, I have to do what's best, not only for me but for him. If I love him, I have to let him go.

"Shawn I have something to tell you too. I let Jules into your apartment when we were looking for you. I'm so sorry dude"

"Aww man! Did you at least clean up the place a bit before you let her in?"

"Sorry dude! I didn't have time! She saw Abigail's toothbrush and some of her clothes at your place, she kept asking about how things were going with you two and if she had moved in."

Shawn's heart sank "Did she seem...upset?"

"Not at first but when you called her at the station, she looked like she was seriously going to cry Shawn, What did you say to her?"

"I told you I had to tell her I loved her, but I didn't tell you I ended the call with Goodbye Abigail"

Abigail knew what she had to do, She walked in the room as if nothing had changed.

"Hey Shawn, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine" he kissed her on the cheek

,"So abs what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and I needed to talk to you. About what happened."

"Look Abigail I'm fine, really! Gus tell her!"

"Shawn, I love you, I will always love you, but I can't handle this kind of excitement, not knowing if you were alive or dead, worrying about you all the time, I can't be that girl. I love you but I think it's best if we go our separate ways, and don't try to talk me out of it, you know as well as I do, it's for the best."

"I am so sorry Abigail" Shawn whispered to her

"I know Shawn, I know, It's okay, it's for the best anyway. Goodbye Shawn"

"Yeah you're probably right", he smiled

"Goodbye Abigail" Shawn whispered as she kissed him

"Goodbye Shawn" and then she walked away


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter has got a lot in it, i meant for it to be shorter but once i started writing it just kept coming. I really appreciate the reviews ive gotten so far. PLEASE COMMENT

Thanks and look forward to Chapter 8 tomorrow

Chapter 7

After Abigail walked out Shawn felt a rush of emotions, he turned to Gus, looking like he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"Gus...She broke up with me" he let it all sink in.

"I'm so sorry Shawn, but if that's the way she feels maybe it really is best you go your separate ways." Gus tried to comfort his friend, thinking he was in pain when all of the sudden Shawn started to smile.

"Dude, it's okay! Besides now maybe...maybe I can finally tell Jules the truth!" _But how?_

"Shawn don't you think maybe you should wait till the shock of this all sets in? I mean she just broke up with you and you are clearly not over what happened that night yet, maybe you should try talking to your mom, she is a psychiatrist after all"

"I don't know Gus, talking to my mom about all this? I don't know it just feels weird besides, I don't want her to worry about me. She's had to deal with enough this year what with the whole Mr. Yang thing and now me getting kidnapped, I'd rather not worry her."

Gus nodded "that's true dude but she can probably help you with your nightmares, and besides I don't think you give your mom enough credit Shawn, she's pretty tough!"

Shawn nodded "Yeah...must run in the family" he smiled

Shawn reassured his friend "I'll tell you what buddy if it will make you feel better I'll give her a call okay?"

Gus smiled "Okay Shawn, so are you hungry?"

"As a rabid wildebeest Gus, when have you ever known me to turn down food? Besides my dad doesn't have anything decent to eat, I get the feeling he hasn't bought junk food since 1987...so I'm thinking...Smoothie's?"

"You know that's right!" Gus and Shawn fistbump

"Well you know me, as long as it's got pineapple in it, we're good to go. I'm buying!"

Gus looking annoyed says "Which means I'm buying! Shawn!"

"You know that's right" Shawn smirked.

After smoothies Gus took Shawn back to his Dad's. Henry was glad to see his son starting to get back to his smart ass self. He had come to close to never being able to hear his son's voice again, he was sure he could not have handled that because despite all their bitching, he really did love Shawn...he just couldn't bring himself to say the four little words that his son has probably always wanted to hear. _"I Love You, Shawn"_

"Hey Shawn, Gus, what have you two been up to?"

"Hey Dad, we just went to get some smoothies because your house is kind of like...out of food."

"My house is not out of food Shawn, it is just out of certain foods"

"Whatever dad, it's cool, me and Gus here just went go get ourselves some smoothies."

Shawn took a sip from his smoothie "Pineapplicious, so what's going on with you, dad?"

"Just getting some work done around the house, you know it stayed cleaner when you weren't staying here, not that I mind, you just need to take responsibility for yourself Shawn, I'm not the maid, the least you can do is clean up around the house because I know you aren't working on any cases."

"Well dad, the key word in that sentence is "my" room, so since it's mine I don't mind not cleaning it up, besides it's not like I can do much cleaning with this" he points to his arm in the sling. Henry looks at him with pity

"Fine Shawn, but at least clean up your messes in the kitchen, that's the least you can do" Gus sees where this is going and decides to leave.

"I'll see you later Shawn, I've got to get back to working on the inventory for my new route, remember what we talked about" Shawn nodded

"Okay dude, see ya" they fistbump and Gus leaves.

Henry looks at Shawn curiously

"You wanna tell me what's really going on Shawn?"

"Dad, please, nothing is going on" Shawn clears his throat

"Shawn I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you, what's going on kid?"

Shawn finally gives in, secretly glad that his dad asked

"Well dad, it's like this...I've been having nightmares and I haven't slept really well since...well since before it happened"

"I know that Shawn, you are living in my house remember? You think I don't hear you at night? What else is wrong?"

"Well dad, I was talking to Gus about what happened and I told him that my last thought after being shot and kidnapped was...that I'd never get the chance to tell Jules I love her."

"Detective O'Hara?"

"What about you and Abigail, I thought things were going so well, what happened?"

"Well let's just call it a mutual parting, she broke up with me dad, I think that's a first"

Shawn smiled and his dad said "So are you okay with that?

"Yeah dad, I think I am"

"So speaking of Juliet, you still haven't told her, kid, I think she knows how you feel"

Shawn put off by his dad knowing about his feelings for Jules asked

"How did you know that? I haven't told anyone but Gus about that?"

"Kid, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see what's going on between you two" "Do you think she feels the same way?"

Shawn closed his eyes and flashbacked to that night at the drive in, Juliet came in looking beautiful as ever, trying to tell him how she felt, asking him out on a proper date, unfortunately her timing was just dreadful. _"Why did I have to be out with Abigail that night?" "Why couldn't she have said something sooner?"_

"Shawn? Kid? Come back to earth"

Shawn came back to reality "What? Huh?"

"Were you daydreaming?"

"No...just, just remembering" he had a hint of a smile.

"Well you wanna talk about what happened?" Henry asked he hoped Shawn would finally open up about what happened, to him.

"Not really much to say, I got shot, that's about it" Shawn deflected

"I know it might be hard to talk about kid but it's going to eat you up inside unless you talk to someone about it. The best way to get over what happened is to try to understand it, so it never happens again."

"Dad, I seriously doubt it will ever happen again, I mean really how many times can I get shot and kidnapped in a lifetime? It was a fluke, I was too close to catching them and they had to stop me before I had a chance to ruin their plan. What are the chances of that happening to me again, really?"

Henry was trying to be supportive but the way Shawn kept joking about it infuriated him, _how could he be so casual about such an ordeal? Joking about getting shot and trying to say it couldn't ever happen again, "God knows what else the kid went through"_

"Shawn did you ever stop to think that it could happen again? I mean look at what you do for a living, you and your "psychic detective" thing get a lot of attention, especially from the people who want to get away with their crimes, they know you are probably the only one who could stop them, don't you think that means that they could...try to get rid of you?"

Henry's voice was shaky. Shawn had never seen his dad like this, ever since the shooting he had noticed his dad being more, dad like and he was honestly a little weirded out by it. _"Dad has never been this way before, it's almost like, he's...a normal father"_

Shawn decided to open up to his Dad for the first time in a long time. He told him about his nightmares, waking up in a cold sweat every night, the throbbing feeling in his gunshot wound every night, feeling like he was really back there, fearing for his life, every night.

Henry tried to tell Shawn "the best way to make the bad memories go away is to try to make new memories, so that you don't have to remember going through that Hell."

Shawn had a new found respect for his father, since he found out the man he blamed for his mother leaving hadn't actually initiated the divorce, Shawn had been trying to mend his broken relationship with his father, but there was still a long way to go thought they did have their moments. For the first time in a long time he felt as though his father actually cared about him, and dare he say it...he felt like he was starting to feel love towards his father.

"Thanks dad, I'll try to remember that, though that is one bad thing about photographic memory, being able to remember everything. Every detail every sound, every feeling I had, and every smell. Everything from the storage yard, to the kidnapping, to riding on the hood of Lassie's car is burned in my brain. Maybe Gus is right, maybe I should give mom a call"

"Your mom?"

"Well yeah dad, she is a psychiatrist after all."

Henry nodded, if anyone could help Shawn deal with this it would be Madeline, she's probably the best there is. End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter tends to deal more with Madeline and Shawn's relationship,

Chapter 8

Shawn was hesitant to call Madeline at first. He had always been one to try to figure things out for himself. He didn't really like to ask for help unless it was absolutely necessary. Sure he asked his dad for help on cases on occasion, and he asked Jules to do him favors to help with cases but this was different. This was like admitting there was something he couldn't deal with on his own, and he didn't really want to ask his mom for help because since he found out that she had initiated the divorce and it wasn't his dad's fault, like he thought he knew for so many years, he had begun to feel a bit of resentment for her. He was trying to mend the relationship he had with his father, though it was taking a while, it was happening in baby steps, tiny, microscopic baby steps, but he was getting there. Shawn looked down at the phone. He knew he had to make the call, he just really didn't want to. Finally he admitted defeat and dialed her number.

Shawn waited, one ring, two rings, and then she answered

"Mom?"

"Hey goose! How are you?" his mom asked

"I'm fine mom, how about you?" he said

"I'm fine goose, so what did you want to talk about?"

Shawn took a deep breath and said

"Well mom, the truth is...I'm not fine, I mean I am attractive but I'm not fine" Shawn joked

Madeline laughed but she knew Shawn was playing down what was really wrong

"Goose, what is really going on?"

Shawn said "Okay mom, you got me, I'm not doing so hot, it's nothing serious it's just...I can't sleep"

"Goose, your dad told me what happened, I am so sorry, are you okay?"

" Well mom, let me break it down for you, I have nightmares every night, nightmares that are so real I can literally feel everything all over again, I wake up drenched in sweat, screaming for help and in pain because it feels like I'm being shot again every night...so yeah other than that I'm fine."

"Oh goose, I'm so sorry, how long has this been going on?"

"Since it happened so like...a week now, every night it's the same thing, what am I supposed to do mom? I hear something that even reminds me of what happened and I freak, dad said "it's over" trying to tell me the nightmare was over and I flashed back to when the killer was pointing a gun in my face threatening to kill me because I had used the phone, he said "it's over" and I thought he was going to shoot me" "What is wrong with me?"

Madeline was shocked but she didn't say anything to upset Shawn, she remained professional

"Goose, nothing is wrong with you, people go through this sort of thing all the time, it doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with you, it's just...going to take time to get over, you know? You don't go through something like that and not have it change you."

"Well like how much time are we talking here mom? I mean minutes, hours, days, I'd prefer minutes, they're shorter and less time consuming" Shawn joked again trying to change the mood of the conversation."

She laughed a bit and then returned to the seriousness of the conversation

"Goose, have you thought about seeing a therapist?"

Shawn laughed and said "Well yeah mom, you are a therapist are you not?"

"Well yes goose but I can only help you so much, what with all the traveling I do for work"

His heart sank, his mom was always jet setting across the state for her work, he always thought maybe it was in some way his fault for the divorce, but he decided he'd blame his father instead. Madeline had left when Shawn was a senior in high school so she thought it wouldn't really matter to him that much, she had no idea it would change who he was forever by her walking out that door. Looking back she regretted not telling Shawn the truth earlier, she could have helped Shawn and Henry salvage their relationship, instead of destroying it.

Madeline paused and thought for a second _"No, I can be there for him when he needs me and this time I won't leave him"_

"Mom, you still there?" Shawn asked because his mother was silent on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah goose, I'm here...I'll do it" "I think I can help you with this, but if it doesn't work promise you won't give up, therapy takes time and you don't exactly have the best track record for patience."

"What do you mean? I'm patient!"

"Goose, need I remind you of the time you wanted to learn how to play piano, after three lessons you quit, and the time you wanted to learn how to do magic tricks, you quit after you couldn't make a rabbit appear out of the hat. I'm not splitting hair goose I'm just saying, you set your goals too high and you gave up too easily and I don't want you to start something you're not going to finish."

Shawn was annoyed "For the record, Piano was boring and magic tricks are not as easy as Lance Burton made them out to be. Besides this is not something I can quit mom, it's ruining my life, I have to get past this, and I...I can't do it without your help. So will you do it?"

"Okay goose, for you I will, we will meet every Tuesday and Thursday at 8 o'clock in the morning where I do the Psych evaluations for the SBPD, deal?"

"Deal"

"Thanks mom, I...I really needed you for this"

"You're welcome, I love you goose, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay mom, love you too" "Bye" End of Chapter 8

Chapter End Notes:

Please leave comments and if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to post them. I'm open to any ideas you guys have, thanks for reading and Chapter 9 is just around the corner


	9. Chapter 9

In this Chapter, Shawn starts therapy sessions with his mom as his therapist. I'd really appreciate some feedback, storywise, i need some ideas, where would you like me to go with it?

Chapter 9

Shawn hadn't been up before 8 am in a long time, probably since he was still in school, or unless there was an emergency. He wasn't an early riser by nature but he knew this was important, so he set his alarm and went to bed. In his sleep he was plagued by the nightmares yet again. He awoke screaming yet again, he looked over at the clock, it read 6:13am. "H _ow am I going to be able to get up before 8 when I can't sleep worth a shit now?"_ Shawn thought to himself, he lay back down in bed and closed his eyes, trying to visualize anything that would take his mind off of his nightmares and the memories. He visualized Jules, he imagined what it would be like to hold her close, feel her warmth, and kiss her, the way he'd wanted to for four years. He smiled, he thought of Abigail and what she had said,

"You know as well as I do, it's for the best."

She was right, he wasn't the best at maintaining a relationship but with her, things had been different, he actually tried to do the whole boyfriend thing, but he knew that he would always have feelings for Jules, and right after he decided to try to be the man Abigail deserved, the man who had loved her ever since high school, Jules had to come to the theater that night and tell him all that stuff. She loved him, and he loved her, but he was with Abigail now and he had already lost her once, he had to try to make things work this time. He tried to push Abigail out of his mind, " _she left you remember? Now maybe you can work up the courage to tell Jules the truth, tell her how she lights up a room every time you see her, tell her how her eyes sparkle when you make her laugh, tell her how you have longed for her since the first time you saw her and how you knew at that moment...she could be the one"_

Saying it in his head was a lot easier then saying it to her in real life, though he had to find a way, he vowed to himself, " _before this month is over...I am going to tell Jules the truth about how I feel"._ As he drifted off to sleep with pictures of Jules in his head as he smiled and said

"love you too, Jules"

Seven am came early for Shawn as he stretched his good arm and yawned, he stumbled out of bed, struggling with his arm still being in a sling, in the night he must have moved a lot because of the position it was in. _"You'd think after a week I'd be used to this thing"_ His shoulder was getting better but after the nightmares, the pain would return as if it had just happened. He got dressed, threw on a pair of wrinkled jeans, a polo shirt, and a pair of converse tennis shoes, and walked out the door. He didn't even stop for breakfast because he didn't want to be late but he also didn't want to be seen. If Lassie knew he was going to therapy sessions, he'd never hear the end of it, besides it's not like he's never had to keep a secret before. He was after all keeping the biggest secret from all of them. The fact that he wasn't a "real" psychic had always been a topic of discussion. Lassie always suspected Shawn was a fake but Jules really believed in him, he couldn't bring himself to even imagine having to tell her the truth, she might just hate him forever, and he couldn't bring himself to ever be able to live with that. He'd hurt her enough for one lifetime, having to see that look in her eyes when he told her he was on a date with Abigail. That was enough to break anyone's heart, but it hurt him even more, knowing how she really felt, and not being able to tell her the truth hurt that much more.

Shawn got to the station and snuck past McNab and the Chief's office to make it to the office where his mom was going to be. He sat down in a chair in the office, closed the shutters and looked at his watch, 7:59 am, _where was she? She had always been so prompt?_ Shawn's mind started to wander when the door knob started to turn. He panicked, it could be anyone, Lassie, Jules, McNab, this wasn't an office with a specific purpose after all, as he didn't want anyone there to know what he was really doing, he hid behind the couch. His heart raced as he had a flashback, being choked by Garth Longmore, his dad and Lassie just outside, how easy it would be for them to just open the door and see him! How easy would it have been to try to take a look around for a few seconds? Instead they left him there to die, of course he didn't. " _I could have " he thought._ _How do you not notice a bloody handprint on the door frame? How could they have just left? Dad, dad should have noticed, he's the one who is always telling me the details are what matter most, he should have noticed it!_ He came back to the present as his mother's voice asked "Shawn, what are you doing behind the couch?"

"Uhh...nothing mom, just waiting for you" Shawn was clearly lying

"Goose, tell me the truth, it's okay"

"Okay mom, I was hiding okay? I...I didn't want anyone to know I was going to therapy, they think I'm okay and I want to keep it that way."

Madeline looked at her son

"Shawn, therapy is nothing to be ashamed of. I don't want you to focus on that right now, today we are just going to talk, okay? We don't even have to start talking about what happened yet, if you don't want to. We can talk about whatever you want, okay?"

Shawn sniffed and sighed

"No mom, it's...it's okay, I think I'm ready to start talking about it, gotta start somewhere right?"

"Right, okay goose, just take your time, there's no rush" Madeline patted Shawn's leg and smiled. Shawn looked at her and smirked, "Thanks mom"

"Are you ready? Just start from the beginning okay?"

"Okay mom"

Shawn continued

"It all started with this ice cream truck accident, Gus and I heard about it on our police scanner and decided to go check it out, if for no other reason than to score some free strawberry shortcake bars or some nutty buddy's perhaps? Anyway, we went to check it out, turned out all the ice cream had been destroyed, that was a bummer, so I decided to look a little closer and I noticed it looked like there were some unusual markings underneath the truck, as if someone had tampered with it."

"Go on, what happened then?"

"Well after that I decided that Gus and I should do a little investigating and we went to talk to the mechanic who worked on the truck, we found him, he said his name was Garth Longmore, mom, you know me, I couldn't just let that go, I asked him if he had ever considered getting involved in adult pictures with a name as perfect as that, he didn't laugh, anyway we asked him some questions about why there would be welding marks on the underside of a truck, he told us and I grabbed a pamphlet and Gus and I left."

"Okay this is good Shawn, keep going"

"Well, I was at my apartment, trying to figure out what was really going on with that guy and the ice cream truck, I looked down at the pamphlet and remembered they do maintenance on refrigeration trucks and armored transport, I had it figured out, this guy had cut a hole in the bottom of the ice cream truck as a rehearsal for a far more sinister plan, he was going to rob an armored car but he needed to practice before he could get away with it, turns out there were two things I didn't count on, him having a partner and him being there while I was investigating"

"What happened next?"

"Well I decided to go down to the storage yard where they kept the trucks and have a look around, I was trying to find evidence of what he was doing, before I could see much he came out from behind one of the trucks and surprised me, he asked me what I was doing there, I told him I was looking for the Starbucks and that since there was obviously no starbucks there, that Yelp! Had been dead wrong, you know me mom, I tried to talk my way out of it. So he had a flashlight and a gun pointed at me, I tried to talk him down, you know, I usually can do it but this guy, he was just immune to my charms I guess, anyway, he must have gotten tired of me trying to talk him into putting the gun down so he shot me"

"Okay so he shot you, what do you remember next?"

"I remember being shot, like it was in slow motion, I could see the bullet coming towards me, I could feel it as it went in and came out, it was the worst pain I've ever been in, Mom I seriously thought I was going to die from the pain alone. He shot me and I fell to the ground, hard, he grabbed me, I tried to make a run for it but my arm went completely numb and I guess I didn't make it far, I remember blacking out and waking up in the trunk, it was cramped and I was bleeding, my shoulder hurt like hell and I when I realized I was in the trunk of his car, I kicked out the taillight like dad taught me. In fact if it hadn't been for Dad's sick and twisted survival training methods, I probably wouldn't be alive today so I owe him big for that, just don't tell him I told you that."

Shawn didn't like to admit it but he did have his Dad to thank for being alive today, not only was he there while they were looking for him, he taught him the taillight trick, how to escape from the trunk of a car, how to outrun assassins in the woods, and how to leave a trail to find him, if not for his Dad he was sure he would be dead.

"That's enough for today Shawn, I think we are making progress, you are able to talk about what happened in such detail, it's almost like being there with you, in the meantime if the nightmares persist, you can try these." She handed him a prescription for a sleeping pill.

"What's this for?" Shawn asked

"It will help you sleep, but it probably won't stop your nightmares, there's no quick fix for that goose, but you need to sleep, you look like you haven't slept in weeks, and I'm worried about you."

She looked concerned, and she was right, Shawn hadn't slept decently in almost two weeks, every night he'd wake up, terrified to go back to sleep because he couldn't handle being back there for one more night, he decided to try to stay awake, watching a marathon of his favorite movies, The Breakfast Club, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Sixteen Candles, Pretty in Pink American Werewolf in London, and Weird Science. Something about John Hughes movies always made him feel better. He took the prescription, put it in his pocket, and said

"Thanks mom, so I'll see you Thursday? Same time same place?"

"I'll be here goose, and don't worry, you're going to get through this"

"I love you goose"

She hugged him and he said

"I love you too, mom"

"Wow, look at the time, I've got to get going, I don't want Lassie to see me, and I'm pretty sure there's something Gus and I have to do today, but what? We tried clown school, he made it as far as the door, we tried pilot lessons, he actually did surprisingly well, I guess I'll just surprise him, I'm thinking today, we're going to try to add smoothie makers, to our resume, what do you think?"

"I think you should get that prescription filled and get some sleep goose"

"okay mom, see ya"

he walked out the door, snuck past the Chief's office and made it to the door, which was as far as he got when Lassie and Jules came walking in.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing here? It's only 9 am! I don't usually have to deal with you till noon, what are you doing here so early? Did the Chief call you in or something?

Shawn had to think fast

"Sadly, no Lassie, I am here because I was just going to ask Jules if she would be interested in joining Gus and I in our new business venture to sell smoothies out of the Psych office? I think it'd be a hit, so are you in Jules?

"Sorry Shawn, I don't have time for your shannagins this early, Lassiter and I have a case to work on, but I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, see ya Jules" the smile faded from his face

Shawn's heart sank, her tone was so different, he was used to hearing Jules speak in such a soft and gentle voice but since everything had happened, she had become more distant, and a bit hostile towards Shawn, _it's almost as if Lassie is rubbing off on her._ She threw herself into her work, his guess was so that she didn't have to deal with what happened because it didn't only affect him, she was affected by what happened just as much as he was. She loved him, and he loved her but he couldn't do anything about it today, he decided to take his mom's advice and get the prescription filled so he could try to get some nightmare free sleep. He took the pill, laid down in bed and drifted off to sleep. End of Chapter 9

Chapter End Notes:

Sorry the Chapter is posted so late, the writing bug didnt bite me today, but she bit me hard tonight. Enjoy ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a night of actual sleep, Shawn felt better, in fact he felt downright awesome. He loved having a night of nightmare free sleep, where he could just sleep, and the only dream he did have was of Jules. Now if only he could make that dream a reality, _but how?_ He woke up still picturing it in his head. He was at the station, he ran into her and she smiled, that sweet smile, he told her he needed to tell her something, something important. Shawn looked nervous as they walked to an unoccupied office to talk more privately.

"What is it Shawn? What's wrong?" Jules asked

"Jules, I need to tell you something, something I've been dying to say to you since that night at the drive in, hell, since I first saw you."

Jules looked nervous

"What is it Shawn? You can tell me"

He looked into her eyes, took a breath and said it

"Jules, I...I can't imagine life without you, I can't imagine walking into a room and not seeing your beautiful face, or seeing your sweet smile. Jules, When I thought I was going to die, your face is the first thing that entered my mind, my last thought before I was kidnapped was that...I was going to die without ever telling you how I truly felt...It's not easy for me to say stuff like this Jules and I know you probably hate me for even bringing it up but...when I told you I loved you on the phone that day...It wasn't meant for Abigail...Jules, it was meant for you because...I love you"

"Shawn, I...I don't know what to say" her eyes teared up as she looked at him

"I...I love you too, I have tried to hide it, I've tried to keep our relationship purely platonic but when you were with Abigail...it hurt so much to see you together, I know you were happy and I should have been happy for you but I just felt so...jealous, I am so sorry, I know you loved her but I hated the fact that she was with you and I wasn't. I love you Shawn, I love you so much!"

They kissed, she kissed him and her kisses were sweet and gentle, just like he imagined they'd be, he woke up from the dream with a smile on his face.

"Today is the day I HAVE to tell her."

He got up, got dressed, ate his breakfast and made up his mind, This was the day he had been waiting for, for four years. End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

I believe this will be the final chapter for this story, I hope you enjoyed the story and i thank you for your kind reviews, i'll probably write another episode after i get finished with all the stuff i have to do for school this semester, in the meantime

Enjoy "

Shawn took a shot in the dark...and actually got shot!"

Thanks for reading

Psychicchic21

Chapter 11

Shawn started heading towards the door when all of the sudden his cell phone rang, it was Gus.

"Gus! Hey buddy, just the guy I wanted to talk to! What's up"

"Just about to go to work why Shawn? What do you want?"

"Can't I just want to say hello to my buddy without wanting something? Gus that hurts me."

"Okay Shawn, I'm sorry, what did you want to talk to me for?"

"Well...buddy, it just so happens I do need a favor" Shawn started but Gus interrupted

"No Shawn I'm not going to bring you tacos!"

"Dude, not even close, but if you were in the neighborhood, I'd take a bean burrito to go, and grab a big gulp, maybe a smoothie along the way?" Shawn retorted

"No Shawn!"

"Fine! That wasn't even the favor I wanted to ask you anyway!" Shawn said

"No Shawn!"

"You don't even know what the favor is yet dude!"

"Fine, what is it?" Gus finally gave up

"Dude, I need a ride to the station"

"Why Shawn, you aren't allowed to work on any cases for 4-5 weeks, remember, your dad said for you to take it easy, it's just till you get better."

"Dude, it's really important" Shawn begged

"Why?"

"Because I really need to talk to Jules okay? Besides I'd go by myself but I can't ride my bike yet, damn sling! It's really messing things up for me!"

"Fine, Shawn I'll be there in ten minutes"

Shawn smiled, he used the sling excuse on Gus and it worked.

Gus pulled up ten minutes later.

"Dude, thanks for the ride"

"Hold on Shawn, before we go anywhere, I need to know, why you all of the sudden HAVE to talk to Jules."

"Why do you have to know, can't we just get there and I'll tell you later?"

"No Shawn, we are not moving until you tell me why"

Shawn caves

"Fine, dude, I had this dream last night and it was about Jules and me, anyway, I told her I loved her and she loved me back, I think it's a sign that I should tell her the truth."

"Or maybe it was just a dream Shawn, how are the nightmares? Are they doing any better since you started therapy sessions with your mom?"

"The nightmares are gone for the most part, and it wasn't just a dream, dude she was going to tell me that day on the phone and I cut her off. I have to tell her, and since I'm not with Abigail anymore, it shouldn't be weird...right?"

"I don't know Shawn, don't you think you should wait, I mean Abigail broke up with you two weeks ago, don't you think you should give it a little more time?"

"No dude! I'm tired of waiting! That dream and that whole experience taught me that life is too short, and that you should tell the people you love how you feel because you never know what could happen next! You could get kidnapped, and shot, and never be able to tell them the truth. I love you Gus, you're my best friend and I just think you need to know that, just like I know I have to do this."

Gus started tearing up

"I love you too man!" "Okay Shawn, let's go tell her how you feel"

Gus pulled into the parking spot and Shawn jumped out, practically sprinting for the door. As he ran inside, he ran into the Chief.

"Mr. Spencer, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking it easy for the next two weeks remember? Your father told me not to let you anywhere near a case until that shoulder has healed and I agree with him. He's a pretty smart guy you should listen to him more."

"Oh hi Chief, I'm not here in a Psychic capacity, I just wanted to stop by and say hi, Gus and I were in the neighborhood and just wanted to see how things were going, it feels weird having to be taking it easy, I feel like I haven't been here in ages! Oh by the way Chief, have you seen Jules? I kind of need to talk to her?"

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Spencer, Detective O'Hara and Detective Lassiter just went to a new crime scene, there was a murder, a pet store owner was the victim, his throat had been cut and we're looking into possible...oh never mind, I can't bring you in anyway. I'm sorry, I hope you feel better. Have a nice day gentlemen"

"You too Chief, thanks" Shawn looked disappointed

"Come on Gus, let's go home."

Gus looked at his friend with sadness

"I'm sorry dude, maybe today wasn't the day after all, you can tell her tomorrow"

"Yeah, yeah...I guess you're right" Shawn was disappointed.

Gus took Shawn back to his Dad's house. Shawn decided he was too depressed to do much of anything else so he decided to take a nap. As he lay there, he thought about Jules and how close he had come to being able to tell her the truth today. _"Oh well...maybe tomorrow"_

Shawn drifted off to sleep, he was having the same dream about Jules when he heard a knock at the door.

"Well, since Dad's not going to get it I guess I will" Shawn said to himself.

"Coming"

He got to the door and opened his eyes, rubbing them, to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. There she was! Standing on his front porch, this was it, it was now or never.

"Hi Shawn, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to see how you were feeling" she said

"Hi Jules...I...I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good, so...what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Umm...Jules, I have some stuff to tell you"

"Oh, what kind of stuff?" She asked

"It's better if I just say it." He said, as he did he bent down on one knee

"Oh my God! Shawn!" she gasped

"What? I'm just tying my shoe"

She laughed nervously

"I know, I was just kidding, ha ha funny right?"

"right"

"Okay Shawn, what do you need to tell me?"

"Jules, I needed to tell you that...that...I can't imagine never seeing you again, and that I can't imagine walking into a room and...and not seeing your beautiful smiling face. I...I love the way your blue eyes sparkle when you laugh and I needed to tell you that to tell you that...that night...the phone call...that wasn't meant for Abigail Jules it was for you...I...I love you"

She gasped and started crying

"Oh my God Shawn, I love you too!"

"You do?" he asked

"Of course I do Shawn, that night at the drive in, you said my timing was awful, but maybe it wasn't maybe it was all leading to this moment, right here and right now. I...I love you Shawn...I love you so much!"

She grabbed him and kissed him, her kisses were soft and gentle, just like he'd dreamed

He finally told her, and this time he really did get the girl of his dreams, and she loved him too!

"Jules, I love you but, what are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean Shawn?"

"I mean, how are we, going to hide this from, Lassie and the Chief and everyone"

"Who says we have to hide it Shawn?"

"Well I'm just thinking about your career, how would it look if the Chief found out we were dating?"

"True, I didn't think about that" Juliet said

"Well, I can keep it a secret if you can?" Shawn said

"I know you can, you keep a lot of secrets don't you Shawn?" she smirked and kissed him again

"What do you mean Jules?" Surely she didn't know that he wasn't really psychic...right?

"I'm not stupid Shawn, I can see things too, like right now I'm getting the feeling that you are surprised that I actually knew you weren't psychic all along...it's okay, I'm not mad, you are a great detective Shawn, that's what matters and that's partly the reason I love you"

She kissed him again

"That and my fantastic hair right?" he joked

"Maybe, hey Shawn can you do something for me?"

He smiled

"Anything"

"Stop talking" she smiled as he held her close and they kissed, just like in his dream. _"Maybe I am psychic after all?"_ he thought

End of Chapter 11 and i think it's going to be the end of the story


End file.
